


Her Loved One

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Peggy Carter's husband is very special.





	Her Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> They really are my OTP - I fell in love with both of them in CA: The First Avenger

Peggy sat at her desk, looking through some folders. 

She worked in a Top Secret government agency, so no one need ever meet her husband. Indeed, the families of SHIELD agents didn’t even know what their loved ones really did for a living. 

Hers did, but he was special. 

She’d almost fainted when he showed up at her door that fall day. He’d never told her when and where he came from. Sometimes he disappeared for days at a time. She assumed that he was being Captain America. She never asked him. 

That Steve came back to her was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
